Autumn's scars
by Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511
Summary: Ginga's friends betrayed him due to an incident. Telling him it was his fault, for 3 years Ginga is missing and a new blader has come in town. will they be able to find out the mysterious stranger and what is the stranger planning to do? A slight GinMado story. Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_PHANTOM1511: DOMO MINNA, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC STORY. AND FOR THE RECORD I NEVER OWN MFB 4D ANIME._

_ENJOY, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_

**CHAPTER 1: A TRAITOR YOU ARE**

**GINGA'S P.O.V**

**I went to B-pit to see Madoka but I find the door locked shut. I next went to the Bey stadium to see if some of my Friends are there but none of them are in; except for some other young bladers and Blader DJ announcing. **

'**Where could my friends be? I looke through everywhere in the city, but still can't find them' I thought as I keep looking. Then I arrived near a T.V store and I saw many people watching. THE NEWS WAS ABOUT MY HOME!**

"**Koma Village is reported to be burning to the ground! This village is said to be the home of none other than Ryusei Hagane the former Director of the WBBA and 16 year old Ginga Hagane the Legend Blader of Autumn. Now as you look at this sight you can see Koma Village and some forest fires, the police, firefighters, and so as the Legend Bladers are still trying to find a way to distinguish the fire and still hoping to find if some people are still in there. Please stay tuned " the News Reporter announced.**

**When I had heard enough I rush to my village as soon as I can. It took me 3 hours of running but I had arrive at my village; I couldn't imagine my village turning to ashes and some trees turn to sticks. When I down the mountain I saw two no three dead bodies; two of them were people and one was a dog. When I looked at them clearly it... IT WAS MY DAD AND HYOUMA,HOKUTO! **

**I saw them, right in front of my eyes covered in burns; THIRD DEGREE BURNS! I wept at the lifeless bodies until I saw my friends. Dunamis, Aguma, Yuki, King, Tithi, Kyouya, Kenta, Chris, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu; I saw some of them were giving me a glare of anger and hatred. As I stand up, I receive a punch on my stomach from Kyouya which cause me to kneel then I heard his words.**

"**YOU F****** B*****D HOW DARE YOU DESTROY YOUR HOME AND KILL YOUR LOVE ONES! YOU TRAITOR! THEN YOU JUST APPEAR LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED !" he said with an angry voice; I was shocked at what Kyouya said just now, he was referring to me as the MURDERER.**

"**What are you talking about? I am not a traitor! I just came here a few minuets ago" I said as the others just screamed the hell out of me**

"**We saw a flying blue Pegasus in the sky" (Aguma)**

"**We saw a bey destroying every house!" (Chris)**

"**We saw a cloaked figure with golden-brown eyes setting the village on fire" (Dunamis)**

"**And I saw you trapping them inside the burning house" (Masamune)**

"**That wasn't me. I swear that was not me who killed my father and friends and destroy my hometown" but that didin't stop Kyouya from punching me just to say that It was my fault.**

"**JUST ADMIT IT! YOU ARE THE ONLY SUSPECT! WE ALSO FOUND YOUR SCARF AND YOUR BANDANA AND SO AS YOUR GLOVES COVERED WITH ASHES" (Kyouya)**

"**IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT I SWEAR!" I said as a pleaded them to stop hurting me.**

**I could see them with furious eyes. PUNCHING, KICKING, SHOUTING. I ran away from them but Kyouya, Aguma, Chris and Masamune were chasing me. I couldn't run so fast my legs were hurt so badly because of their kicks. Then I tripped and my head hitting a rock which cause to bleed. I couldn't stand anymore; then they catch up with me and they keep on punching and kicking me until I admit it. Then now my head was bleeding badly, covered with bruises, I think is my arms and legs were now broken. When they give up they just left me alone in the forest with severe injuries. I still remember their words "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT"**

**I try to stand up to get help; but every time I try I always fall and hit my head. I was weak, my vision has gone blurry, I lost so much blood from my head, my head has a large open cut and gash. I just close my eyes and waiting for that time. MY DEATH.**

_I FEEL GUILTY FOR HIM... WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER! I FELT SORRY FOR GINGA _

_ANYWAY I JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR ANY WRONG GRAMMARS I HAVE USED AND FEAR NOT I WILL MAKE THINGS A LITTLE INTERESTING _

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY_

**Chapter 2: A NEW TOURNAMENT**

**(3 YEARS LATER)**

"**So this Metal Bey City, this place looks amazing right Kuro-san?'' a girl said with a sweet voice, then a came a man wearing a dark blue hoodie with a black mask.**

"**Yeah, but we are not here for sightseeing or a tour, got that Atsuko?!" Kuro said with an angry and loud voice.**

"**I miss your old self Kuro-san; I just wonder why have you changed? Is it because of what happen three years ago?" (Atsuko)**

"**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND NEVER TALK ABOUT IT!" (Kuro) **

"**Alright, alright, jeez you sure are a hot-headed person" (Atsuko)**

"**Whatever; let's just continue walking and please JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT IT OR ELSE" Kuro said with now glowing red eyes**

"**Yeah I remember Kuro-san, sorry" Atsuko apologized**

"**Fine! Let's just continue walking" Kuro said with a cold voice.**

**=====METAL BEY CITY=======**

"**Hi Madoka, Hi Kenta" Kyouya greeted as he entered the door **

**But neither the two talked (awkward silence LOL XD); they just stared at a picture of a redhead boy with a Pegasus bandana.**

"**Are you still thinking of him I see?" Kyouya asked**

"**But why did you do it? Why did you just let him explain?" Kenta asked with a tear in his cheeks**

"**It was for your own good" That was his answer then he left them at peace. Kyouya can still remember that day when the incident happen.**

**=======FLASHBACK========**

"**Kyouya, everyone... p..please s..stop...I am... innocent...I didin't do anything. If you let me go... I'll leave you all alone and I will never appear again; please just leave me alone (weeping)" (Ginga)**

"**Aguma, everyone go back to the village; I will take care of him by myself" (Kyouya)**

**With that Aguma and the others left, leaving Kyouya to settle things with Ginga. Kyouya drag him to a cave and they went inside. Ginga could feel something that Kyouya's eyes were ready to kill. Ginga tried his best to get away; but he has only one option, he crawled with all his might just to escape and get help. But Kyouya was fast, he launched his Leone to the top that cause Ginga's leg to hurt more; also his head and arms.**

"**You are an idiot Ginga! Maybe everything you have achieved was sheer luck only. You are also a coward Ginga. A COWARD! Look at you, crying like a weak child you can't even fight us by fighting skills only! A Legend Blader pathetic, the #1 blader in the world, battle bladers champion; seems like your tittle was a lie." (Kyouya)**

"**I will prove to you that I AM NOT WEAK!'' Ginga said as he struggled to stand up showing the courage from his face**

"**So you still can stand traitor, well I will finish this" (Kyouya)**

**Kyouya ran towards Ginga, he grabbed a sharp rock and use it to stab Ginga from his abdomen. Ginga collapsed then Kyouya ran away from the cave and use Leone to let the rocks fall, blocking the entrance so he could never harm anyone again. Then he got back to the others and tell that there was an accident to the cave than saying he was the one who collapsed the cave.**

**======END OF FLASHBACK=======**

**(With Kuro and Atsuko)**

**They were just walking to the town when they heard Blader DJ announcing. "Good news to all bladers! Tsubasa Otori has announced that a World Tournament will be held in 3 weeks time. It is said that it was held to test their power and strength; the price for this tournament will receive a star fragment and to become the new #1 blader in the world. So that means everyone can participate! But you must hurry cause you only have 2 weeks of signing up. So go to the nearest WBBA center and sign up GOOOO SHHHHOOOT!" then the news ended**

"**I am so excited! Finally after three years I can finally battle. I am so pumped! Come on Kuro-san are you too pumped up for the tournament?"**

"**I am too but only to prove to them that I am not a weak and pathetic excuse!" (Kuro)**

**When Kuro and Atsuko were heading to the WBBA; Kuro felt something that someon was watching them from the shadows. But ignored when Atsuko called him.**

**====Phone COMMUNICATION======**

"**Boss he will participate the match. The other eight will join too along with the other bladers" a man said while hiding in the shadows; talking to someone on the phone.**

"**Very good , return to HQ now"**

"**Thank you Boss, I will see you in less than 4hours"**

**=====End of Phone Communication====**

"**Very soon I will get my revenge on you and the others" then the man laughed while shooting a dart on a picture. "Very soon"**

_Ok Chapter 2. I am sorry for any wrong grammars ok._

_KURO: YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT I WILL ALWAYS WIN THE MATCH!_

_ME: ARE YOU THE AUTHOR?!_

_KURO: NOPE BUT I CAN STILL CAN DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOU_

_ME: SHUT UP KURO!_

_KURO:FINE LET'S SETTLE THIS WITH A STARING CONTEST_

_ME: BRING IT ON!_

_BOTH OF US:3...2...1...BEGIN!_

_ATSUKO: (SWEATDROPS) AH OK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST SOMETHING IN PHANTOM-SAN'S STORY JUST TELL US. JUST TO MAKE THIS STORY INTERESTING. WELL SEE YOU GUYS AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. GGGOOO SSSHHHOOOT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ME AND KURO: *STILL GLARING*_

_ATSUKO:HOW LONG WILL YOU TWO STILL GLARE LIKE THAT?_

_ME AND KURO: WHEN HE/SHE BLINKED! :(_

_ME: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ATSUKO-CHAN!_

_ATSUKO: FINE; PHANTOM 1511 DOES NOT OWN MBC SERIES. SHE ONLY OWNS ME, THE MYSTERIOUS KURO, AND SOME FURURE OC'S AND OC'S BEYS SHE WILL USE IN THE TOURNAMENT._

_KURO AND ME: *GLARING*_

_ATSUKO: ... :l...ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY WHILE I TRY TO STOP THEM FROM GLARING._

**CHAPTER 3: EVEN A SHADOW CAN HAVE WEAKNESSES**

**===Inside the WBBA=====**

"**Welcome to the WBBA; Are you here to join the National World Tournament?" a woman said while holding some papers.**

"**Yes we would like to join the tournament" (Kuro and Atsuko)**

"**Well just state your names and I'll give you your I.D's and roon number"**

"**My name is Kuro Kaage and the girl with blue hair is my cousin Atsuko Hikari"**

"**Congratulations Kuro and Atsuko, you are now part of the tournament. Here are your rooms and your I.D's and your Hotel is located 2 blocks away from the Kyoto WBBA HQ"**

"**Thank you very much madam" Atsuko said then Kuro and Atsuko left the building and went to look for their hotel. In less than 20 minutes they arrived at their hotel.**

**=====Hotel=======**

"**So what is the number of our room?" (Atsuko)**

"**Room 151 at the second floor" ( Kuro)**

"**Well what are we waiting for? Let's go Kuro-san!" Atsuko said as she starts running.**

"**Such a child no wonder she always get hurt sometimes" Kuro said as he starts running following her cousin to their room. When he finally caught up with her cousin; they walked together to find their room. **

"**148...149...150... ah here's our room; room 151" (Kuro)**

"**Finally time to open the... OUCH!'' Atsuko winced in pain ( you now why? Because she thought she can open the door by knob. SUCH AN IDIOT)**

" **Ah Atsuko, I think that you should show your I.D to the card scanner then the door will open" Kuro said as he did it, the door opened.**

"**Ah I know that" (Atsuko)**

" ***sweatdrops* Such a kid" ( Kuro)**

"**WOW! Such a big room; Kuro-san can I go to bed?" (Atsuko)**

"**You can Atsuko, look at you. Tired and hurt from your recklessness" ( Kuro)**

"**Hey you also were that person before you know; a reckless blader who never cared for safety" (Atsuko)**

"**Yeah, Yeah. Good night Atsuko sweet dreams"**

"**Good night too Kuro-san"**

**======Kuro's dream===**

**A figure was chasing Kuro along the forest; trying his best to escape from the man who was chasing him but failed because he tripped on something.**

"**Fight me coward! You still don't fit for that tittle. Such a scardy-cat no wonder your friends deceived you" the man said**

"**STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"**

"**How can I stop to some coward like you. CRYING,WEEPING such a weakling. You don't deserve a loving cousin, oh look who's here"**

"**ATSUKO!"**

"**HELP ME PLEASE!"**

"**SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR COUSIN, TRAITOR" Then he saw the man killed his cousin being stab to death and then let her fall from the hard ground.**

"**FEEL THE PAIN TRAITOR! A MURDERER LIKE YOU NEVER DESERVES TO LIVE!"**

"**YOU'RE LYING ITS NOT TRUE IM NOT THAT PERSON... GET OF MY F****** HEAD!"**

"**PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

_ATSUKO: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! AND FINALLY THE TWO OF THEM STOP THEIR GLAIRING BUT INTHE END... IT ENDED A TIE._

_ME: WHATEVER! ANYWAY *SPOILER ALERT* IN SOME CHAPTER THAT I AM STILL BUSY WRITING; WILL SHOW THE TRUE IDENTITY AND PAST OF KURO KAAGE... AND IN SOME CHAPTERS I WILL GIVE YOU THE MEANING OF KURO AND ATSUKO'S NAMES. THANKS FOR READING __ SEE YOU NEXT TIME..._

_GGGGGOOOO SSSSSHHHHOOOTTT!_


	4. Chapter 4

_ME: TRIVIA TIME, BEFORE WE GET ON THE STORY. KURO IF YOU DON'T MIND_

_KURO: OK! ABOUT MY NAME; KURO MEANS BLACK WHICH YOUWILL SEE THE COLOR OF MY MASK AND MY ATTITUDE. THE BLACK ATTITUDE._

_ATSUKO: BLACK ATTITUDE?_

_KURO:IN OTHER WORDS "DARK ATTITUDE"; HAPPY!_

_ATSUKO: FINE JUST CONTINUE_

_KURO: AND MY SIRNAME KAAGE MEANS SHADOW; YOU'LL KNOW THE REASON. NOW ATSUKO IT'S YOUR TURN._

_ME: MY NAME, ATSUKO MEANS KIND CHILD AND MY SIRNAME HIKARI... WELL YOU NOW WHAT HIKARI MEANS NOW PHANTOM-SAN DISCLAIMER PLEASE._

_ME: I NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME. I ONLY OWNED ATSUKO, KURO AND SOME FUTURE OC'S AND OC'S BEYS. ENJOY; NOW ON WITH THE STORY._

**CHAPTER 4: WHEN THE SHADOW MEETS THE STARS**

**KURO WOKE UP BREATHING HEAVILY AND SWEATING, WHEN HE CAME BACK TO HIS SENSES HE SAW THAT HE WAS IN HIS ROOM AND SAW HIS SISTER STILL SLEEPING AND SNORING. THEN HE GET UP, FIX HIS BED, TOOK A SHOWER, PUT HIS CLOTHES AND MASK ON, THEN PUT HIS HOODIE TO BLOCK HIS SPIKY HAIR THEN WENT DOWN TO GET BREAKFAST.**

**===WITH KYOUYA AND THE CO.========**

"**THE WORLD TOURNAMENT. SOON I WILL BECOME THE NEXT #1 BLADER AND THE LEGEND BLADER" (MASAMUNE)**

"**QUIT YAPPING MASAMOMOO, ITS NOT YET BEEN DECIDED" (YU)**

"**SHUT UP AN D DON'T CALL ME MASAMOMOO!" (Masamune)**

"**If you all don't shut up I'll skin you to alive!" (Madoka)**

"**Yes ma'am!" (Masamune & Yu)**

"**According to Tsubasa, this is where the tournament will start. There will be thirty participants counting the Legend Bladers so as Masamune and Yu" (Madoka)**

"**When will the tournament start Madoka-chan" (Yuki)**

"**The tournament will start in 3 days time. So you all this have time to train" (Madoka)**

"**Great!"**

"**Let's go first to our rooms, ok here are our rooms; the WBBA gave us a large room that fits for eleven person" (Madoka)**

"**Where's our room Madoka?" (Kyouya)**

"**Room 150 on the second floor" (Madoka)**

"**Ok, last ones a rotten blader" Masamune said as he starts running**

"**Hey no fair Masamune, you didin't have a head start" King said as he follows Masamune in running**

"**Wait for me Masamomoo" Yu said as he starts running next**

"**No fair, I wanna join too!" Tithi said as he starts running to catch up with Masamune, Yu, and King**

"**Such Kids" Madoka sweatdrops**

"**Even some idiots" (Kyouya)**

"**Well, let's go to our room" (Yuki)**

**When they finally reach their rooms, Masamune and King are fighting on "Who's fault was it that the door got stuck" while Yu and Tithi just sweatdrop at the scene. After their fights; Madoka opened the door by swiping her I.D and the door opened. Before they get in, they saw a man around 18 wearing a dark blue hoodie with a black wing-like mask and a girl around 15 with blue hair, golden-brown eyes and wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and brown boots.**

"**Hi there" Madoka greeted but Kuro remained silent and just go straight to the elevator.**

"**Sorry about my cousin's actions. He always never talk to other people except for me. Anyway the name's Atsuko, Atsuko Hikari nice to meet you"**

"**Madoka Amano, nice to meet you too"**

"**Hi, the name's Kyouya and these are some friends, meet Yuki, Aguma, King, Chris, Dunamis, Kenta, Yu,Masamune, and Tithi"**

"**Hi everyone it's really nice to meet you all" (Atsuko)**

"**By the way, who is that cousin of yours?" (Masamune)**

"**Oh, his name is Kuro Kaage" (Atsuko)**

"**He's really wierd" (Masamune)**

"**MASAMUNE YOUR MANNERS! So wanna go out and get some ice cream?" (Madoka)**

"**You bet, let's go" as Atsuko and Madoka ran to the elevator. **

"**Hey King, Yu let's go" Masamune said as he drag King and Yu by their shirts (POOR SHIRT T.T) as the two went down and went outside.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DRAG US FOR MASAMUNE?!" (King)**

"**Are you two a little bit suspicious?" (Masamune)**

"**HUH?" (Yu and King)**

"**About that Kuro guy" (Masamune)**

"**Oh yeah, but one question; where's Kuro Detective Masamune?" (King)**

"**I...don't know" (Masamune)**

" ***Facepalm* IDIOT YOU SUGGESTED IT BUT YOU DON'T KNOW!" (King)**

"**Hey guys I think I saw him, come on follow me" Yu said as he ran to the direction of the lake, then Masamune and King followed. When they reached the lake they saw Kuro sitting with his eyes closed with a blue aura surrounding him.**

"**Wow such power" (King)**

"**What do you mean King?" (Masamune)**

"**His power and aura... is the same as the Legend Bladers. I just don't know but I can feel it" (King)**

"**GUYS BE QUIET! WHAT IF HE SAW US; SPYING ON HIM?!" (Yu)**

"**I already done that" (Kuro)**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (King, Masamune,Yu)**

"**WE'RE DEAD!" ( King)**

" ***bows down* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! IT WAS THEIR FAULT; THEY'RE THE ONES WHO PLANS TOO SPY ON YOU" (Masamune)**

"**HEY!" (King and Masamune)**

"**You're lying and I never liked people who are lying" Kuro said giving him a death glare. Then Masamune faint because of being scared to death.**

_**ME: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. MASAMUNE IS SUCH A SCAREDY-CAT! HAHAHAHA XD**_

_**MASAMUNE: T^T SO MEAN**_

_**KYOUYA: I AGREE WITH PHANTOM**_

_**KURO:EVERYONE AGREES**_

_**MASAMUNE: WHY DO I GET THE BAD LUCK**_

_**ME: CAUSE I LOVE IT**_

_**MASAMUNE: T.T SO MEAN**_

_**KURO: WHERE ARE ATSUKO AND MADOKA?**_

_**YUKI: SHOPPING AS ALWAYS**_

_**ME: ANYWAYS I JUST WANNA SAY I AM SORRY FOR ANY WRONG GRAMMARS AND IF ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS WHERE GINGA IS; PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU WILL ALL KNOW SOONER OR LATER OK. WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... GO SHOOT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_MASAMUNE: HEY GUYS WHERE'S KURO AND PHANTOM?_

_LEGEND BLADERS: WE DON'T NOW MASAMUNE_

_ME AND KURO: AH MASAMUNE WE'RE AT YOUR LEFT SIDE_

_MASAMUNE: AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! SINCE WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE!_

_ME AND KURO: SINCE THE BEGINNING_

_MASAMUNE: OK BEFORE I GET A HEART ATTACK I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT PHANTOM 1511 NEVER OWNED MBC; SHE ONLY OWNED HER OC'S_

_ME: NOW ON WITH THE STORY_

**CHAPTER 5: WHY AM I A SHADOW?**

**Masamune woke up from his unconscious state and saw Yu and King looking with worried faces. Then the two explained what happen and Masamune blamed himself for being the idiot he can be. When he got up they went to the billboard to check their battle schedule. **

"**Looks like my battle will be held at 2:00 pm" (King)**

"**Mine's at 3:30 pm" (Yu)**

"**My battle will start exactly 30 minutes today and I'll be facing Kuro!" (Masamune)**

"**Among all opponents you ended up with him; what a coincidence Masamune and you can get your revenge." (King)**

"**Yeah you're right, I could finally teach that weirdo a lesson"**

"**That's a bit harsh to say" (Kuro)**

"**Kuro! What are you doing here?"**

"**Is it wrong to check my schedule but never mind I already know; cause I will be facing Masamune 'Dork-o' Kadoya at exactly 30 minutes" ( Kuro)**

"**Who are you calling a dork!" (Masamune)**

"**You still haven't change since that day" (Kuro)**

"**What are you talking about?"(King)**

"**A friend that left alone;**

**A friend that had been betrayed;**

**Left alone in the cold, dark world;**

**But managed to get up and fight;**

**But chose a solitude life and turn away from the light;**

**Because of betrayal, he chose to be the shadow." (Kuro)**

"**What does have to do with everything" (Masamune)**

"**Your auras were right, all of you are so slow. Such a shame. Kuro said as he left Masamune, King and Yu alone.**

"**Damn it! That bastard is getting in my nerves!" (Masamune)**

"**I don't know Masamune, but I have this strange feeling about him... I just couldn't put a finger in it... never mind let's go to your match Masamune. ( King)**

**=======Bey Stadium=======**

"**Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first annual Beyblade world tournament; where you will fight all your opponents by yourself without any teams. Now here are the rules. The number of bladers who are in this tournament are thirty from all over the entire globe. Without further or do let's start the match. The first match will be Masamune Kadoya v.s Kuro Kaage" The DJ announced as Masamune appeared at the red side and Kuro at the blue side.**

"**You better keep your arrogance Kuro cause I'll beat the lights out of you!" (Masamune)**

"**I told you Masamune, I am a shadow and I am not afraid on any light, cause the brighter the shadow the darker"**

"**Whatever let's get this over " (Masamune)**

**3...2...1... Go shoot!**

"**Go Blitz Unicornio"**

"**Don't be so high and mighty Dork-o; Go Shadow Pegasus!"**

**A strong clash occurred as both Pegasus and unicornio are still fighting till one spins or stadium out; in the middle of the crowd Kyouya and the co. are watching Masamune's battle, while Madoka try to collect data on Shadow Pegasus.**

"**That's strange" (Kyouya)**

"**What is strange?" (Yuki)**

"**His power and aura is very strong like the legend bladers but even more than I can sense." (Dunamis)**

"**Guys not just his aura and power but also his BEY!" (Madoka)**

"**What are you talking about Madoka" (Kyouya)**

"**Guys look at this... his bey is similar to Big Bang Pegasus but even more powerful; the colors of his bey are shade of dark blue with a little shade of black. And not just that Masamune has zero or no chance of winning and look he is just mocking Masamune until he released his special move!"**

"**So that means that Masamune is letting himself fall to that guy's trap! Oh no Masamune!" (Aguma)**

"**Actually he is right all along" (Atsuko)**

"**What do you mean?" (Madoka)**

"**He already gave you a clue about him, he sensed curiousity between all of you" (Atsuko)**

"**What exactly do you mean by that Atsuko-chan?" (Yuki)**

"**I have known him for a very long time, he is smart enough to never show all his moves; he only show the strong- weak moves. Not just that he has a very special ability that no one not even you know." (Atsuko)**

"**What power are you meaning?" (Kyouya)**

"**The power and specialties of aura and spirit magic" (Atsuko)**

**...!...! (Everyone except for Atsuko)**

**====Back with Masamune and Kuro=======**

"**Who's the coward now! Go Unicornio!" (Masamune)**

"**Such arrogance, Pegasus upper mode" (Kuro)**

"**Oh no Unicornio!" (Masamune)**

**Then Masamune's bey went out of the stadium which results is Kuro winning; Kuro caught his bey and left the stadium. Masamune was furious and chase Kuro then Kyouya and the co followed Masamune and Kuro; Masamune caught up with Kuro and saw Kuro just standing and facing him eye to eye. Masamune can feel the chills in Kuro's glare then Kyouya and the co came and went to Masamune's side while Atsuko went to his cousin's side.**

"**Some of your Dork and traitor friends... How pathetic!" (Kuro)**

"**How dare you say that to my face! Saying that will bring you to your grave" (Kyouya)**

"**Bring it I am not a coward like you" (Kuro)**

**When Kyouya charged on to Kuro he immediately backflip away and went on Kyouya's back. When Kyouya was about to punch Kuro he immediately grab Kyouya's wrist and starts holding it tightly. Kyouya tried to remove his wrist from Kuro's grip ut his grip was so strong that his wrist were starting to swell painfully.**

"**You made a big mistake on fighting me Kyouya Tategami, A REALLY BIG MISTAKE! You're lucky I didin't intend to punch you or ended you from being unconscious for 3 days" (Kuro)**

**Then Kuro let go of Kyouya's wrist then starts to walk away; Kyouya looked at his wrist, it was swelling pretty bad then something went to his mind.**

"**Who are you Kuro, your true identity and what are you?" (Kyouya)**

"**My identity is locked within and I can't let you unlock it. But I'll give you a clue.**

**I used to be the stars but now the fallen star;**

**I was bright, but now I am dim;**

**I was the light and center but now I'm a Shadow and the supporter;**

**I support people with respect. Like my cousin. No wonder that friend of yours died in vain" Kuro said then he and Atsuko left Kyouya in deep thought. Then Kyouya got up and tell his friend to get back to their room while Kyouya was left thinking about Kuro; then something went through his mind, he does not wanna believe but maybe, maybe it was him 'could he be Ginga Hagane' Kyouya thought.**

_ME: WOW KURO HAD A STRONG GRIP... POOR KYOUYA, ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE THE LEGEND BLADERS ONE-BY-ONE WILL FIGHT KURO AND ONE BY ONE HIS SECRETS IS STARTING TO BE UNLOCKED. WILL KYOUYA AND MADOKA FIND OUT?... SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_

_GO SHOOT!_


	6. Chapter 6

_ME: THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ABOUT KURO'S IDENTITY AND PAST_

_KURO: AND YOU MADE ME RELEASE ALL THOSE MEMORIES! YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT!_

_ME: DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHTS TO STOP ME_

_KURO: *CRYING THEN RUNS AWAY*_

_ATSUKO: NICE TRY FOR LETTING HIM BREAK APART_

_ME: *HEADS DOWN* I FELL GUILTY FOR HIM_

_ATSUKO: WHATEVER! KURO-SAN WAIT!_

_ME: *SNIFFS* DISCLAIMER PLEASE MADOKA WHILE I CRY FOR MY GUILT_

_MADOKA: PHANTOM 1511 NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME ONLY SHE OWNS HER OC NOW I WILL TRY AND COMFORT PHANTOM...ROLE THE STORY... COME ON STOP CRYING_

**CHAPTER 6: UNDER THE MASK OF THE SHADOW**

"_You're weak Ginga and you will always be!"_

"_Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

"_Look at what you've done you f*****g bastard!"_

"_Get of my head! Please stop it I...I..."_

"_You see! Guilty is charged Hagane now you are out of our leagues. You're just a weak blader who can't survive alone with fighting skills. Cause there are two types of men in this world... The quiter and the fighter"_

**Kuro was still thinking of those last words, he chose to be the shadow and the fighter. But he still can't forget the dark past he suffered three years but why did his friends did those this? Why him? Why should he suffer from that incident? Who was the one who did all of this? And why? All of his questions remained unanswered. But it seems like his past still haunt him, feeling like his past was cursed and can't be broken. Every night he always had these nightmares, he didin't get any good dreams for three years. Little did he know that Atsuko was still awake and she saw the looks of his older cousin; feeling lost and scared. **

"**Is there something bugging you Kuro-san?" Atsuko asked his cousin, but little did she know that Kuro already released a tear.**

"**No...no there is nothing bugging me Atsuko... I'm fine" Kuro said; but Atsuko was smart enough to see that his cousin was in desperate thought like it was controlling him. For the past three years he saw his cousin like this; starring out the window when he had those nightmares, always saying 'I am fine' but no he is not. She still doesn't know the full truth of his cousin's past. She even wondered why his cousin's attitude changed. Then Atsuko got up from her bed and went angrily to Kuro. With his suprise he saw his cousin about to release her rage. Then she slapped his cousin right on the face which cause a red slap mark to appear on Kuro's face.**

"**Dammit Kuro Kaage! For three years I always ignore those cold eyes of yours but now...Now I am sick and tired of you always hiding about your past! You said that it is not important but look at you, having nightmares, crying every night, starring always in the window. Tell me now who are you and what is the truth about your past?! I found you hurt and dying three years ago, please tell me what happen or else..."**

"**MY FRIENDS BETRAYED ME HAPPY NOW!" Kuro said angrily but let his anger slide and starts to cry as he remember the scene where his father and childhood friends die and his friends hurting him. Then Atsuko feel guilty from letting her anger towards her broken cousin and slapping him in the face.**

"**WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL IF THEY ACCUSED YOU? WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL BEING CALLED BY NAMES? WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL WHEN YOUR FRIENDS HURT OR BEAT YOU UP AND LEFT YOU ALONE TO DIE? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS ATSUKO? DO YOU?!" Atsuko had heard enough and remembered the incident in Koma Village, she now understand what her cousin said. HE WAS ACCUSED BY HIS FRIENDS.**

"**No one understands me, no one believed me. How can they be so cruel to me I...I...I just don't know why? Why did my friends... I THINK WHAT I AM AND WHO I AM... WAS ALL A LIE" Then he began to wept bitterly. Atsuko already was about to released all his anger towards his old friend and give them a punch they never know. Being cruel to his dearest cousin, leaving him alone to die. They just take the straw of Atsuko and promised herself that if those Legend Bastards ever try to touch Kuro will bring them to their grave.**

**=======Next Morning=======**

**Kyouya and the co went to the main stage to hear who was the Top 15? Lucky for them the Legend Bladers make it to the top 15 and so as Kuro. When they went to the forest they saw Atsuko giving them a murderous glare.**

"**What's with the look Atsuko?" But Atsuko never made any response; instead she went to Kyouya and punch him right in the face. Her punch was so hard that cause Kyouya to collapsed and all of his friends were shocked that a girl can knock out a big guy like Kyouya.**

"**What was that for Atsuko?" (Madoka)**

"**You should know idiots, he is right all alone you all are so slow" (Atsuko)**

"**What in seven hells are you talking about" (Masamune)**

"**The incident in Koma Village! YOU ALMOST KILL MY COUSIN AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT A FIGHT!" (Atsuko )**

"**But it was not Kuro we were after" (Masamune)**

"**It was him you were after" (Atsuko)**

"**What are you talking about?" (Madoka)**

"**Because my cousin is GINGA HAGANE HIMSELF!"**

_ME: AH GUYS WHERE IS KURO?_

_ATSUKO: IN HIS ROOM, THANKS TO YOU AND THOSE LEGEND BASTARDS!_

_ME:__JUST GET YOUR REVENGE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_ATSUKO: FINE!_

_ME: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GO SHOOT!_


	7. Chapter 7

_ME: I'M BACK EVERYONE, *BOWS* SORRY IF I HAD NOT UPDATED MY STORY EARLIER AND I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WEEK. AND KNOW KURO HAS CALMED DOWN SO... DISCLAIMER PLEASE!_

_KURO: SHUT UP! SHE NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME!_

_ATSUKO: JUST HURRY UP PHANTOM-SAN!_

_ME: FINE! ON WITH THE STORY_

**CHAPTER 7: THE WAR HAS BEGUN!**

**Everyone was shocked at what Atsuko told them. SHE SAYS THAT GINGA WAS ALIVE! But it was impossible for him to be alive.**

"**You're just trying to scare us Atsuko. Ginga can't be alive, he died because of his sins. THAT'S VERY IMPOSSIBLE" Kyouya said as he woke up from being punched by a girl then all of them laugh at Atsuko, but Madoka, Kenta, Yuki and Yu were silent.**

"**Such idiots you all are; still slow to figure out everything. WHAT BASTARDS YOU ALL ARE" Atsuko said with still a menacing voice and with a very murderous glare.**

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT! THAT IS IT YOU JUST TAKE THE LAST STRAW OUT OF ME. I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON! AND TO LEARN TO NEVER BOTHER US AGAIN" Masamune and Kyouya said as they charged to Atsuko. As they were about to beat Atsuko, someone already gave them a spinning high flying and had been hit directly at Masamune and Kyouya that cause them to fall back into their group. And when all of them were back at their senses they saw Kuro in a fighting stance and they know that he was protecting her cousin.**

"**HOW DARE YOU HURT MY COUSIN BASTARDS! WHY DON'T YOU SEETTLE THINGS WITH ME YOU COWARDS!" Kuro said with a angry tone and they saw him glowing a very bright blue around his body.**

"**Tell your cousin to never bother telling that bastard's name ever again! And one more thing... Kuro we will settle this someday" (Kyouya)**

"**Looks like someone is scared that his friend may appear, fine I'll accept your challenge" (Kuro)**

**With that everyone left and went to their respected places but Yuki, Madoka, Kenta and Yu were still thinking at what Atsuko said but they let it slide for awhile.**

**=====ROOM 151=======**

"**Are you still mad that I told you about your identity?" Atsuko said to his cousin. Kuro saw that his cousin was starting to feel afraid that he might hurt her, and saw her already releasing a tear.**

"**I'm sorry...I...I...I just don't want them to hurt you. They always caused you to be sad and...and... And I don't wanna lose another family of mine... I'm very sorry Kuro-san" Atsuko wept bitterly as she remember that her parents died when she was 9 YEARS OLD because of an airplane accident. But instead that she receive a slap or angry voice, she received a hug of love and protection. She accepted the hug that her cousin gave him, she felt that she was loved and she is safe.**

"**No Atsuko, I'm the one who should apologize. I have hurt you very much than me, I should have think of you before me. I am very selfish Atsuko but I promise I will protect you no matter what. You are my treasure Atsuko, and remember that I would never leave you alone ever again" He said as he comfort his sister. Atsuko felt like she was home, she feel like she was being accepted, she loved that feeling. It was keeping her alive; then she promised herself that if those Legendary Bastards lay a finger on her cousin. Shall face Atsuko's assassin skills.**

**=====BEY STADIUM (THE DAY OF THE REAL BATTLE)=====**

"**Welcome all beyblade fans as you've heard the top 15 has been decided. And here we show the top 15. Kuro Kaage, Kyouya Tategami, Dunamis, Chris, Aguma, King, Tithi, Yuki Mizusawa, Yu Tendo, Masamune Kadoya, Kenta Yumiya, Fireanna Flamepower, Waterina Aquana, Earthina Landota, Airinna Gachina. As you've heard everyone is in group except for Kuro Kaage. The Legend Bladers and the Elemental 4" the announcer said as many bladers cheer their hearts out.**

"**The first battle will be King vs. Fireanna"**

_ME: WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 7 AND SUGGEST S SOME OF MY FUTURE STORIES_

_AUTUMN'S WISH:_

_NO SPOILERS! THIS STORY IS WHERE GINGA LOST ALL HIS MEMORIES AND HIS FRIENDS TRY THEIR HARDEST TO GET THEM BACK FROM A CERTAIN PERSON._

_THE CHOSEN LIGHT:_

_IT HAS BEEN THREE YEARS SINCE THE BATTLE OF NEMESIS CRISIS AND GINGA AND HIS FRIENDS ARE ON A VACATION IN GREECE. BUT NEMESIS HAS BEEN ACTIVE ONCE MORE BUT MORE POWERFUL AND ONLY THE PRINCE OF LIGHT CAN STOP HIM. WILL THEY FIND THE PRINCE IN TIME OR LET ANOTHER APOCALYPSE._

_ETERNAL FRIENDSHIP:_

_GINGA'S FRIENDS WERE KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED. IT IS UP TO GINGA TO SAVE THEM FROM THE NEBULA THREE. WILL GINGA EVER SAVE HIS FRIENDS OR SUFFER THE NEBULA THREE'S WRATH._

_THE KINGDOM OF METALICA:_

_MADOKA IS KNOWN AS THE PRINCESS OF THE KINGDOM OF SPIRITS IN METALICA. BUT A GREAT WAR WAS HELD IN METALICA AND IN THE LAND OF DIABLO WHERE RAGO RULED; AND RAGO WANTS MADOKA'S POWERS TO RULE THE KINGDOM OF THE KING OF METALICA OR MADOKA'S FATHER ASKED THE LEGENDARY PRINCES TO HELP THEM DEFEAT THE WAR. BUT A CERTAIN PRINCE HAS CAUGHT MADOKA'S EYES. A GINMADO STORY AND IN MIDEAVAL AGES._

_AM I A BURDEN TO YOU? :_

_JUST A ONE-SHOT. GINGA HAS BEEN ACTING WEIRD FOR THREE WEEKS. HIS FRIENDS WERE STARTING TO GET WORRIED AND THEY SAW GINGA HAVING A SCARY NIGHTMARE. WILL THEY HELP GINGA TO OVERCOME HIS FEAR?_

_ATSUKO: WELL THAT IS ALL WE'VE GOT SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_ME: GGGOOOO SSSSHHHHHOOOTT!_


	8. Chapter 8

_ME: ITS IS ALMOST FINISH! AUTUMN'S SCARS WILL END VERY SOON GUYS. SO PLEASE READ THE SEASON FINALE OF MY STORY. KURO AND ATSUKO DISCLAIMER._

_ATSUKO AND KURO: PHANTOM 1511 NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME._

_ME: ENJOY THE CHAPTER_

**CHAPTER 8: LET'S GO!  
**

KING'S P.O.V

My first opponent is that Fireanna girl. This is too easy for me! As I went in the stadium the girl was staring at me with a burning wicked smile and face. I just ignored that and focus the battle and Blader Dj starts announcing the call "3...2...1... GO SHOOT!" as I launch my bey with all my might; I could hear the clash of the two beys and the cheer of the crowd. I lift up my spirits and cheer my bey with all my heart; I had the upper hand in this battle but I saw her just standing there like a statue, I thought she was just being arrogant then I called out my special move "SWORD OF ARES!" then I saw my bey spirit appear as it attack the opponents bey then I heard that sound 'BOOM!' I was dying to see if I had one. Until...

"King's special move didn't affect Combustion Dragon. AMAZING! No one has ever survived the special move of the Legendary Bladers!" I was shock at what DJ said as the smoke clear I saw it with my own eyes.

IT WAS STILL SPINNING PERFECTLY!

But mine was still spinning but... IT WAS STARTING TO SLOW DOWN!

"PATHETIC! Was that all the source of your power well I will just finish this. SPECIAL MOVE! FLAME OF DESTRUCTION!" She said with a very scary voice. But this was not the time to be scared I am a Legendary Blader of Mars for Zeus's sake and I am strong and I will prove it. "Special Move! KING OF THUNDER SWORD!" I called my special move to make our powers tie. When our beys clashed there was a strong shake at the stadium but everyone's shout with happiness ended by her.

"FORBIDEN MOVE COMBUSTIONED ARMAGEDON!" Then the ground was shaking and there appear a crack in the floor as I saw my bey was shattered. "VARIARES!" was the only thing I shout but before I blinked the flames were approaching towards me and there I know they were REAL FLAMES!

I just close my eyes and just let the flames burn me; but before I was toast I felt a hand and grabbed me then I heard those words. "PEGASUS! LIGHT SPEED STORM BRINGER!" Then I opened my eyes and saw Kuro defending me as he ordered Pegasus to distinguish the flames. I saw him saving me, I felt that I know him and his aura too 'Is that really you Ginga?" I thought as Kuro was still battling her. "Now its Kuro Kaage who is battling! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON FOLKS?" The DJ said as everyone was watching and as they recognized all his moves then I heard these words. "That Kuro guys moves were the same as Ginga Hagane itself. Could he be him?" a boy said as people watched. Until I heard Kuro said something in the battle. "Return back to normal... BIG BANG PEGASUS!" I was shocked at what he said then I saw Pegasus was not a dark blue color anymore, it was red with blue; and know Kuro summoned his special move "PEGASUS! COSMIC NOVA!" then a strong clash occur that cause some cracks to open again. As the smoke cleared Combustion Dragon was shattered like Variares... But wait! Where is my bey?" I asked myself and there I saw Kuro's hand was closed. "Open my hand King and you'll see" Kuro said as I followed what Kuro said; as I open Kuro's hand I saw VariAres... IT LOOK GOOD AS NEW! I couldn't believe my eyes I just saw VariAres broken but no it look new.

KURO'S PO.V

I saw King very happy; I never thought that if I make another person happy I would be happy too. As I give King his bey he was filled with tears of joy as I saw his friends approach to King's side. "King how did your bey get fixed quickly?" Madoka asked as King also was dumbstruck; then King asked me.

"How did you do that? You fixed my bey" King asked me while the others were giving me a stare. "Remember what Atsuko said? I have the power of aura I can heal people and beys, can look in the dark, can look through people's past, can summon bey spirit's and other bey spirits and I can change my bey's form as long as its still my Pegasus bey" I said to them and the others stare at me with complete awe and were completely amazed. Then I saw Atsuko ran to me giving me a hug. "Well done helping King Kuro-san! I guess I now have their gratitude right? So this does mean we're all friends?" every nodded at Atsuko's question and I just accept their their friendship but Kyouya wasn't happy. "YOU JUST ACCEPTED HIM AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO US!" he screamed in anger. When I was about to punch Kyouya, Madoka butt in and punch Kyouya which cause others to laugh. "SHUT UP KYOUYA! It is a good thing that Kuro save King. Can you accept him than being a total jerk!" Madoka screamed. I have to admit that was pretty funny until Kyouya said something that I don't wanna hear. "Remove your mask Kuro then I will accept you" I was shocked at what Kyouya asked; but I want to gain them their trust again even if they've hurt me. As I was about to remove my mask I heard all the doors closed and there the Elemental 4 was standing with 100 reinforcements then I heard those words.

"Whoever move from their seats shall die" Fireanna said as she prepare her bey. When we were about to stop them we heard a voice in the stadium. "HELLO FELLOW BLADERS WHO ARE HERE IN THIS TOURNAMENT" a man's voice was all I heard; his voice was like he was ready to order a massacre. "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" I shouted then I heard his chuckles. It was really quite annoying. "That is very rude to speak Kuro Kaage" he said and I was shock he knows my name then I felt in his aura that he knows even my friends name. Then his face was shown in the screen. HE LOOK JUST LIKE DOJI! But different he has red and white hair, red eyes, tanned skin and a look who looks like a psyco. "Well I will give you your wish; my name is Zaryk and Doji's son!" I was shocked at what he said. HE WAS DOJI'S SON! Then I heard his command to his forces.

"OPERATION SLEEPING GAS!"

I heard his command and his forces were starting to release the gas. All of my friends and the crowds were now unconscious; I saw also my cousin who is now unconscious! I try to get to her just to protect her but the gas was very strong, and in a few seconds I fell in the hard cold ground as my eyes were about to close. Before I could close my eyes I saw Zaryk and two guards at his side then all I saw next is darkness.

NORMAL P.O.V

Atsuko's eyes opened as she observe her surroundings. She was at the Health Center. Then she saw the Legendary Bladers, Yu Tendo and Masamune Kadoya. But she saw that Kuro was not here; she quickly got up and went to find him. She ask all the nurse and doctors but none had a yes. When she was about to give up and starts crying, she felt a hand in her shoulder. When she looked up she saw the legend bladers with Madoka, Yu and Masamune.

"Is this about Kuro?" (Kyouya)

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? *sniffs* I...don't know where the hell he is but...but... if it wasn't for you he would never be like that if you... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" (Atsuko)

"Don't worry Atsuko we will find Kuro" (Madoka)

"Everyone will right guys?" King said while everyone nodded. And Atsuko dried up her tears and starts to lift her spirits up.

"Yeah I guess you are right" Atsuko said with a smile then suddenly Madoka saw something in the bush. It was a video tape; when she picked it up she went to her friends to show it. Without hesitation they went to their room. Then they play the tape and watched it.

====VIDEO======

(Zaryk appeared on screen)

"Hello Legendary Bladers and some of your friends. If you are wondering something well I will tell you. What I am doing is a part of my game I would like you to play even Kuro wants that eh.

(Then shows all the bladers)

I have captured fifty innocent bladers and I was planning on showing them as a chess piece of mine until one of you will reach the king.

(Then back to Zaryk)

I know you would not ignore my offer most because him..."

(Then shows Kuro chained up tight and still unconscious)

"Because if you call reinforcements I have no other choice but to torture your little friend eh and you will only see him well what word was it...oh right DEAD!"

(Zaryk's face again)

"I hope you don't ignore my offer and relax, after this video I will show you my location. You have three days to decide or your friend and other bladers die.

=====END OF VIDEO=====

"DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! SHIT! SSSSSSHHHHHIIIITTTTT!" Atsuko said as she keep punching and throwing stuff.

"Relax Atsuko we will get Kuro out" (Madoka)

"That bastards really gonna pay" (Kyouya)

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET"S GO!" (Atsuko)

"YES!"

Deep within the shadows was a guard watching them all the time until he called Zaryk.

=====PHONE CALL====

"Sir it worked! They fell for it"

"Very good and they will never know what will hit them; return to base"

"Yes sir"

=====END OF PHONE CALL===

"Very soon Kuro Kaage your friends will arrive to see you. Your true identity and the day of your funeral!

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

_ME: IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE SO I AM ALONE HERE SO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_GGGOOOO SSSSHHHOOOTTT!_


	9. Chapter 9

_ME: I NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME AND I'M ALL ALONE BECAUSE EVERYONE IS GETTING READY FOR THE FINAL BATTLE SO ON WITH THE STORY._

_WARNING: MAJOR VIOLENCE (HURT AND TORTURE) AND DISGUSTING SCENE._

**CHAPTER 9: REVEALING THE AUTUMN'S SCARS**

**=====FOREST=======**

**Kyouya and the co are still walking towards Zaryk's HQ; they have been walking for at least 30 hours but still they haven't had any luck and still kept walking. After another two hours of walking they decided to rest; everyone was starting to lose hope. But Madoka was filled with rage and she stood up and slapped Kyouya that cause a slap mark to appear on his face.**

"**DAMN IT KYOUYA! If it wasn't for you Ginga would be alive huh! You know what I am sick and tired of hiding everything you have told us!" Madoka shouted with rage everyone was filled with depression. They already lost a friend but they couldn't afford to lose another. Until Atsuko asked.**

"**What are you talking about?" She asked but no one ever answered until Kyouya decided to answer. "I was responsible for Ginga's death" Atsuko was shocked, no one not even her cousin told her about the incident.**

**===Flashback===**

"_Kuro, who did this to you?" Atsuko asked as she tend all of his wounds; but he remained dead silent and just stare at Atsuko. Then Kuro decided to answer._

"_It was just an accident Atsuko don't worry" He answered then just fall asleep while Atsuko was tending his wounds. Then morning came and Atsuko went to Kuro's room but she saw him outside just staring at the sunrise. She went towards him and just sit in the fields._

"_What a beautiful sunrise eh Kuro?" she said as Kuro was just staring with a dead panned face._

"_You know what I told you yesterday right?" she nodded at Kuro's question then he closed his eyes and just relax._

"_I wish I could forget those people, I just brought too much burden to them" Atsuko just smiled at Kuro's wish then she asked him "Promise you will never forget me right? Then Kuro just smiled and give her a yes._

**====Reality=====**

**Then she looked at Kyouya and she saw that he was about to release something. Then she just waited until Kyouya released it. "I was very jealous at Ginga. He had all the glory and fame that no blader ever had. Well at first I was never mad about it but my rage started when I always battle Ginga. Everytime, every place, every season, day and night but no... nothing availed I always lost and he always won but there was one thing that kept me going was his words "I know it is very hard to lose all the time but... you can chose whether to fall or to get up because there are two types of person. The Light and Dark" that was what I heard at first I didn't get it until that incident" Kyouya finished his story. Everyone was filled with awe at what Ginga said to Kyouya. **

"**So what did Ginga mean?" Madoka asked. But before Kyouya could answer Yu told them that they found Zaryk's base; without hesitation they stand up and ran up to follow Yu. After 30 minutes of hellish running they found a large building and they know that is Zaryk's HQ; then they ran inside but unknown to them that a spy camera was hidden in the bushes.**

**========Zaryk's HQ=======**

**When they reach inside they were surprised that no one was guarding the building. At first they were relieved until a holograph Zaryk appeared right infront of them. " Greetings young ones and I see you've accepted my invitation now I will explain my game. You see there will be four challengers before you can reach the king. If you want to reach your friend and get out of here alive. Defeat us first" with that the holographic form disappeared.**

"**DAMN IT! THAT BASTARDS GETTING ON MY NERVES! At first the bladers now my cousin!" Atsuko said with complete rage anger. With no hesitation they ran to the first door that looks like a rook. **

**===The Rook Room===**

**When they finally enter they saw that the room was filled with fire. "One shall stay to battle me, the Goddess of Fire" when they saw the girl... it was Fireanna. But King butt in first and prepared his launcher. "You go guys I have some unfinished business with her" King nodded and everyone just went to the door that looks like a bishop. With that they launched their beys and the battle is on.**

**=====Bishop Room===**

**They went inside and saw that the room was filled with water. "Who shall battle me?" Waterina appeared as she prepare her launcher. Then Yuki stepped forward and take out his launcher and bey. "Guys you go! Kuro-san needs you" then as they launch their beys the group ran to the next door that looks like a knight.**

**====Knight Room====**

**Another freaking room they have entered and saw that the stadium was covered with land and dirt. "Bring in the challenger" Earthina said as she was in a launching position. Then Chris stepped in and launch his bey immediately as Earthina did. "Go now! Save Kuro and kick Zaryk's ass for me" everyone nodded and went to another freaking room that looks like a queen.**

**=======Queen Room=====**

**When they enter the room they were floating and saw that the room looked like the sky but not bright; it was dark. "Three of you will have to battle me" Airinna said as she was waiting for her opponent. Then Yu, Aguma , and Masamune stepped forward and the four bladers launched. Without hesitation they ran to the last door that looks like a king.**

**======King Door====**

**Thank God they already at the King's room; when they enter the room was dark. Until a light was open and there appear Zaryk sitting in a throne like seat. "Some of your friends are on battle such a shame" Zaryk said as he sipped his wine.**

"**Where is Kuro ?!" Kyouya said with rage and anger. Then another light has opened and saw Kuro chained up and awake. When Atsuko saw his tied up cousin she immediately ran to set her cousin free. But as she reach the yellow lane she bumped a barrier that cause her to be shocked with electricity.**

"**ATSUKO!" Kuro shouted because that bastard hurt her cousin. "Atsuko are you alright?" Madoka asked as Atsuko struggled to stand up. They watched in horror as Zaryk stood up with a large evil, scary grin.**

"**Well let's get on with this shall we. Congratulations on getting into the king's chamber; me and your friend here is waiting for this game we are about to play" Then Zaryk walk towards Kuro with a creepy smile; then he squeeze Kuro's cheek then Zaryk whispered "It such a pity to destroy such a young handsome face like yours. I really love handsome men with such a handsome and beautiful face" then he licked Kuro's cheek then continued to whisper "But I must destroy that face for my revenge against you" he said with complete lunacy. Then Kuro just bumped his metal mask on Zaryk's face that cause him to grab Kuro's neck.**

"**You made a really big mistake on doing that Kuro, let's what will your friends react when I will remove your mask" but Kuro answered in an angry voice "You bastard wouldn't dare" but Zaryk tighten his grip in Kuro's neck that cause Kuro to choke "Make me!" then he let go of Kuro's neck and start to remove Kuro's mask as everyone watched at the scene. Then Zaryk stopped and walked away much to Kuro's relieve; but it didn't last long as Zaryk pointed a gun towards Kuro. Everyone was shocked as that crazy man pointed a gun towards Kuro and they start watching in horror. HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM! As Zaryk clicked the gun it didn't hit in any of Kuro's body but it was shot in Kuro's mask. One by one the mask suddenly crack then revealed long red bangs and a dead panned face; when Kuro looked up his head was bleeding but not just that because they already saw his face; Kuro's true identity is their betrayed friend GINGA HAGANE! They were shocked (except Atsuko) when Zaryk revealed Kuro's identity. Ginga's alive for God's sake but they still feel these feelings**

**AFRAID.**

**ANGER.**

**SADNESS.**

**DESPERATION.**

**HURT.**

**WORRIED.**

**Then Zaryk finally went near to where Atsuko is standing. "Now you all know who he is. I am just returning the favor you have done to me Kyouya Tategami" Kyouya then asked "What do you mean" he waited for the answer until Zaryk answered.**

"**I am the one who burned Koma to the ground" Zaryk said as everyone was shocked mostly Kyouya. For three years he had blame Ginga all the incident.**

"**YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!? YOU DESERVE TO BE IN HELL!" Kuro/Ginga said with complete anger and was about to break the chains but Zaryk pressed a button that cause Ginga to receive a powerful shock that cause Ginga to scream in pain.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"**GINGA/GINGA-SAN!"**

"**That's it scream! Scream in pain! Show more of the pain! I love it" Zaryk said as he was laughing maniaclly**

"**Ugh, your a sick bastard" Ginga said as he winced in pain and cause Ginga's head wound to bleed more. But Zaryk pointed the gun towards Atsuko.**

"**Tell them your painful scar Ginga or your cousin here will die" Zaryk ordered as he pointed the gun towards Atsuko. At first he didn't hesitate to follow but if he did Atsuko will die.**

"**3...2...1..." Zaryk was cut off when Ginga suddenly spoke.**

"**I AM BLIND! I AM BLIND! Please let Atsuko go" Ginga said with complete desperation, then he let his friends to reveal his eyes. THEY WERE COLOR GREY! Then Ginga started to cry at what he did. He just show his friends his own scars.**

"**But how?" Madoka and Kyouya asked. Then Zaryk answered their question.**

"**It is all because of you Kyouya; you let the cave collapsed. Many debris fell and hit Ginga's head that cause also some small rocks to hit his eyes and head. PERMANENT EYE DAMAGE. That is why I thank you Kyouya; you made my plan more easier and made Ginga suffer. Now I shall do the rest" Kyouya heard enough; it was all his fault! Because of that Ginga's eye sight has been taken.**

"**But how can Ginga see even if he is blind?" Kyouya asked then Atsuko answered. "My hometown felt pity in him then teach him how to see in the dark. But only Ginga can see was black with a shade of aura. He can't read anymore. He used aura to help him see then he trained his aura to become more stronger. But I always saw Ginga crying. For he cannot see the beauty of the world again" Atsuko said as she started to cry.**

"**Well Kyouya here is my payment and your all time wish. To see him suffer then die" Then Zaryk pressed the button again but this time it was a very powerful. 10x powerful than the usual shock.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT NOW!"**

"**GINGA!" Kyouya screamed but there is nothing he can do. It has already happen. All he can hear was Ginga's scream in pain and Atsuko's crying. For three years Ginga had suffered, he even took away his eyesight now. That bastard is killing Ginga. After 30 minutes of shocking Ginga Zaryk stopped and remove the chains automatically that cause Ginga to fall head first. Ginga just stared at that horrible, crazy man. Then Zaryk yanked Ginga's hair which cause him to scream in pain for Ginga can't move because of too much shock. Then Zaryk started to punch and kick him. Ginga remembered all this scene; he was filled with many cuts and bruises and he was crying not tears but blood. His head was throbbing with pain because his head scar opened up again; Ginga already lost too much blood. After 1 hour of hellish torture Ginga was covered with blood everywhere. Everyone was shocked at Ginga's condition they just wanna punch that bastard and go to Ginga to comfort him, to tend all his horrible wounds. His life was shattered, he was broken. Atsuko just wanna grab and hug Ginga for she saw that Ginga was lifeless and broken. Zaryk just laugh and enjoyed torturing his enemy over and over again. **

_**HOW SHATTERED YOUR FRIEND IS;**_

_**FOR THREE YEARS OF SOLITUDE AND LONLINESS;**_

_**YOU TOOK AWAY HIS WILL, EMOTION AND HIS SELF;**_

_**HE SUFFERED EVRYTHING YOU'VE PUT INTO HIM;**_

_**HE WAS BURDEN YOU SAY;**_

_**BUT NO HE WAS INNOCENT;**_

_**NOW HE IS LIFELESS;**_

_**NO ONE HELPED HIM CURE HIS SCARS;**_

_**HE WAS SCARED, ALONE;**_

_**THEN CAME THE AUTUMN'S SCARS;**_

_**SCARS THAT CAN NEVER BE CURED;**_

_**FOR HE LEFT THE LIGHT AND WENT IN THE SHADOWS;**_

_**BUT THE AUTUMN WISHED FOR HIM TO MOVE ON;**_

_**TO FORGET THOSE MEMORIES;**_

_**TO DISSAPEAR AWAY FROM THEIR FACES; **_

_**OR TO DIE TO ERASE HIS EXISTENCE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_ME: ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AND I AM PLANNING TO KILL YOU ZARYK AFTER THIS SOOOO... DO THE DISCLAIMER!_

_ZARYK: YES *GULP* PHANTOM1511 NEVER OWNED MBC ONLY SHE OWNED HER OC. SOO BYE *RUNS AWAY*_

_ME: OH NO YOU DON'T *GRABS A BAZOOKA* GET READY TO GO TO HELL!_

_ZARYK: AHHHHHH! SAVE ME!_

_EVERYONE: GO GET THAT BASTARD PHANTOM!_

CHAPTER 10: THE HEALING OF THE AUTUMN'S SCARS

Ginga was now lying in the cold hard floor. After being shocked and tortured for one hellish hour; it was too much for him to bear. Now he saw Zaryk laughing and enjoying all the pain he is experiencing. Then in one brief moment Zaryk grabbed a knife and stab it in Ginga's abdomen but for Zaryk it wasn't enough. Zaryk then slashed Ginga's abdomen creating a large open wound! Ginga already lost too much blood he then collapsed again. Blaming himself for everything; everyone was right about him. HE WAS JUST A BURDEN TO THEM. Then he just closed his blind eyes and let death do the rest. Then a few seconds he opened his eyes and there he knew it wasn't the king's floor; but it was another floor! There he saw King, Yuki, Chris, Aguma, Yu and Masamune.

THEY WERE HURT AND INJURED!

He couldn't bare his friends to sacrifice for him, he couldn't watch to see his friends hurt. Until he heard those words.

"_**Still sacrificing yourself for your betrayed friend. How pathetic!" Fireanna said as she continues to push King back. But King managed to get back up.**_

"_**I am doing this not because I have to repay him; but to prove that I can also protect or can fight alone for my friends in need!" King said with bravery as his legendary aura appeared and his bey is starting to fight again.**_

"_**You are a weak and pathetic excuse! Why don't you just give up and let us hand over Ginga Hagane by ourselves" Waterina said as she used her bey to attack fiercely against Anubis and Yuki.**_

"_**I... won't give up! Ginga-san has done many bright miracles and I will fight for him in the very end!" Yuki said as his legendary aura glowed brighter and starts attacking Aqua Mermedian.**_

"_**Give up dirt! You won't be able to defeat me!" Earthina said as she summoned her special move against Chris. But he manage to survive the attack.**_

"_**I won't let this end! Not today! I thank Ginga for everything he has done to me. He gave me a good no best friendship I could ever have. He made my wish came true and I will never give up until we get him back in our side!" Chris said as he glowed his legensary aura and use all his power to defeat her.**_

"_**HAHAHAHA! What a weak move you've got birdlings!" Airinna said as Yu, Masamune and Aguma were now lying in the ground injured. But Masamune stood up first.**_

"_**I would not let this end HEAR ME! I also did horrible things to Ginga. I forgot all that he has done; he saved my friend, fixed our bonds and save the world. Because Ginga Hagane made so many miracles that allows all of us in this world to move on in a bright future" Masamune said as he continued attacking. Then Aguma stood up.**_

"_**Thanks to him I am who I am; but we failed him. So that is why we are here. TO GET HIM BACK!" Aguma said as he commanded Kronos to attack a he glowed in his legendary aura.**_

"_**Gingkie is the center of people's future and I will not let him down!" Yu said as he stood up and fight alongside.**_

Then showed the time when Ginga was still battling Nemesis and Pegasus was the only bey spinning. But still he cannot forget those words.

"_**OK but before you go... TAKE THE SPIRIT OF LEONE WITH YOU!"**_ Ginga still remembered at what had Kyouya done, he trusted Ginga to take leone's star fragment and all his reason that Ginga can never forget. _**"Thanks too you I am who I am"**_

Ginga remembered all his friends trusting him and giving him their fragments. They all cared for him. Even if he cannot see it but he can feel it. But the most; he keep moving on a new day is because of a certain brunette mechanic. He can still remember the day where they admit their own feelings.

_**======FLASHBACK (4 years ago)======**_

_**Ginga and Madoka were hanging out under the Cherry Blossom Tree were they were chatting. Then when the sun was about to set one by one each of the cherry blossom petals were starting to fall beneath Madoka and Ginga.**_

"_**Ginga I have a question?"**_

"_**What is it Madoka?"**_

"_**If you leave will you miss me?"**_

"_**Of course!"**_

"_**If I am missing will you find me?"**_

"_**Always and will try to keep you safe"**_

"_**Then you won't startle if I do this then" Ginga asked but before Madoka could answer; Ginga went near to her and kissed her. At first Madoka blushed but in a brief moment she relaxed and melted into a kiss. When they finally stopped and try to catch air they both blushed in beet red but settled it with a couple's hug. And they watch the sunsets.**_

_**===END OF FLASHBACK=====**_

Ginga can imagine when he and Madoka admitted it. It let him feel so alive then suddenly a figure appeared. One was a woman and the other was a man. Ginga can't figure them out because of blindness but someone called his name.

"GINGA, SON!" he recognized that voice but she never recognized that female voice. He tried to remember that voice then he remembered.

"DAD! IS THAT YOU?" Ginga said as he struggle to find his dad but he already felt two arms hugging him and he already know who.

"Ginga I'm sorry for everything, now look at you! My son blind!" Ryo said with a worried face at what his son is experiencing but Ginga ignored and enjoyed being hugged by his father again.

" Dad I miss you so much" Ginga said as tears went to his cheeks. Then appeared a lady who has blue hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Then Ryo helped his son to feel the lady.

"Ginga I would like you to meet Aki Hagane or your mother" Ryo said as he helped Ginga to touch or feel his mom.

"Mom is that you?" Ginga said as he hold his mother's hand and also starting to cry.

"Yes son, I am your mother" Aki said as she was happy and filled with tears to see his son again; but also hurt to see that his son is blind.

"Mom... I miss you so much" Ginga cried in distress as he never even had a chance to get to see his own mother. When Ryo joined the hug, Ginga enjoyed it. It felt so nice and comfortable. Then the three let go and the two talked to Ginga.

"You must go back and save your friends son" Aki said as he look at his son with a long face.

Then Ryo and Aki grabbed Ginga's shoulder and gave him comfort. "We will be there for you son. Go! Your friends need you" With that a bright light glowed and the scene changed.

**ME: DONE AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**GO SHOOT!**


	11. Chapter 11

_ME: DAMN IT! WHEN WILL YOU STOP DODGING?! _

_ZARYK: WHEN YOU STOP FIRING THE BAZOOKA!_

_ME: FINE I'LL STOP FIRING THE BAZOOKA..._

_ZARYK: FINALLY! _

_ME: INSTEAD A BAZOOKA HOW ABOUT A WAR PLANE AND I'LL TRY TO DROP A NUCLEAR BOMB AGAINST YOU!_

_ZARYK: WHAT THE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_GINGA AND KURO: BEFORE WE ENJOY ZARYK BEING TORTURED. WE WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT PHANTOM1511 NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME ONLY HER OC AND THE PLOT._

_ATSUKO AND MADOKA: ENJOY THE STORY!_

CHAPTER 11: FINAL SHOWDOWN! THE LAST BATTLE!

Kyouya, Atsuko, and Madoka had enough on seeing Ginga being tortured to death. But the most who was shocked was Kyouya. He saw his betrayed friend and rival; lying down in the ground covered with many severe wounds and bruises but his head was worst. Ginga was already blind because of him; he made his rival's life miserable and shattered. He wished he could take that all back and just forget the past.

"So if your friend never wakes up you all will be my slaves as part on my revenge for my father. The count starts in 3...2...1..." Zaryk stopped his counting because he saw him struggling to stand.

"GINGA/GINGA-SAN" They were all shocked that Ginga was struggling with his fist on the ground and was trying to stand up even if his body was injured and tired. But Ginga collapsed again which caused his friends and cousin to be worried. But Ginga remained strong and struggled again to stand up. He still remembered what his friends and family; then Ginga vowed to never let them down ever again.

"I will battle you Zaryk! IN A BEY BATTLE!" Ginga said as he regained his posture. But Ginga glowed a very bright and strong gold aura. Then Pegasus appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the barrier where Kyouya and the others were trapped. Then they all rushed to Ginga and catch him before he collapsed again.

"Guys you go and save the other bladers. They were locked up in Floor 10. We're at floor 20 the top floor; Go guys I'll be fine" Ginga commanded as he struggled again to stand up but Madoka saw that his legs were starting to give up.

"NO! I WOULD NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE THE RISK GINGA! What if... what if you? Madoka stopped when Ginga gave her a hug. Madoka felt it. It was comfortable. She missed those memories that day in the cherry blossom tree.

"Please Madoka just listen to me. He wants me for his game and I want to finish it now with no one getting hurt. Please just listen... for my... our sake" Ginga begged as he was still hugging her. Madoka nodded and went to Kyouya.

"KYOUYA!" Ginga called his rival. Then Kyouya stared at him with a guilty and worried face.

"Keep everyone safe. I' m counting on you" Kyouya nodded and went straight to the elevator to reach Floor 2. Then Ginga stared at Zaryk who was laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Such a wonderful moment before you die, right Hagane?" Zaryk said as he already prepared his launcher and bey.

"Bring it!" as Ginga did the same.

3...2...1... GO SHOOT!

As they launched their beys and starts the battle with both beys clashed fiercely.

GO! BIG BANG PEGASUS!

DEFEAT THAT WORM! HELL HOUND!

The clash was so fierce that many walls and floors were starting to crack! But thankfully they were in a solid hard ground. Zaryk had the upper hand as he command Hell Hound (Hell Bastard!) to keep on attacking Pegasus. But Ginga and Pegasus remained strong and continued to attack Zaryk and Hell Hound.

"Hell Hound! SPECIAL MOVE! BURNING ABYSS!" Zaryk commanded his special move creating a meteor showers.

"PEGASUS! SHINING WIND!" Ginga commanded Pegasus then a bright tornado appeared that cause all the meteors to deflect or to move in another direction.

"GRRRR! Damn you!" Zaryk shouted in anger as he tried again to attack but Ginga now has the upper hand.

"Now Pegasus shadow version!" Ginga commanded and Pegasus turned into its shadow color.

"NOW SHADOW MOVE! DARK STAR GAZER!" Ginga commanded another special move; but this time itv was Shadow Pegasus.

"YOU MADE ME MAD BOY! I have no other choice then. DEMON'S MOVE! LUCIFER'S WRATH!" Zaryk now commanded a powerful special move that cause the floor to shake and crumble. Then Ginga thinked of something. He need to stop him or evevryone will die! Then an idea has struck him.

"Pegasus spirit form! Light and Shadow!" Then two pegesus' appeared and starts charging towards Hell Hound. "Light and Shadow duo move! GALACTIC NEBULA NOVA!" then appeared a half shinning and dark twister that forms a giant falling star then in one brief moment a strong clashed was occurred and a great explosion has happened.

=====KYOUYA AND THE GROUP=====

Kyouya and the others are already at floor 10 and there they were reunited with Masamune, Yu, Aguma , Chris, Yuki and King; then went to the prison to rescue all the bladers. When they opened the chamber they saw fifty balders tied up and scared. Then one by one they released all the bladers with Kyouya leading them.

"Attention all bladers! Please stay calm and will try to get out of here. We already contacted the WBBA and the police to the arrest those bastards. One of our comrades are still fighting the boss so relax and we will get you all out" Kyouya said as he lead them to the stairs to get them down safe; then a strong explosion occurred and many were frighten by the explosion.

"OH NO IT MUST BE ON THE TOP FLOOR! THAT MEANS... GINGA!" Atsuko and Madoka screamed that their friend/cousin is up there in the explosion.

"Yuki, Kenta can you get up there?" Kyouya asked but they all shake their heads sidewards for the elevator and top stairs were already broken. Kyouya and the others just hoped that Ginga is still alive then they continued to go down quickly and safely.

=====BACK IN FLOOR 20=====

The floor was covered in debris when the explosion occurred. Ginga struggled to stand up. He then felt that his head was bleeding badly again and his other injuries were starting to sore. He then he felt his bey motionless.

"PEGASUS!" Ginga said as he felt his Pegasus broken and shattered. Then he stood up and try to look for Zaryk but he saw nothing. Then Ginga felt something was wrong then in one brief Zaryk charge at him with a dagger in his hand as he slashed it through Ginga but able to dodge but left a large cut on his face.

"You bastard! You have ruined everything. You took away my father, my future! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Zaryk shouted as he continue to slash the dagger until Ginga is dead. But thanks to Ginga's quick reflexes he can still dodge. But when Zaryk slashed the dagger towards Ginga's heart; Ginga managed to grabbed the dagger but as Zaryk pushes it harder; Ginga's hand was starting to bleed.

"You are not the only one who lost a father! Your father killed my father, joined Nemesis's force! You're not the only one Zaryk! It's because of you my father is now dead" Ginga said as he was still struggling to get the dagger away from him. But Ginga touched Zaryk's palm and he saw something. IT WAS ZARYK'S PAST. He saw that his father never gave him any freedom, he was always scolded and locked always from his room, feeling alone and neglected.

"All those years your father never loved you" Ginga said while Zaryk just ignored and covered his ears.

"How would you know my pain? You had a lucky life!" Zaryk shouted

"But why didn't you just move on and go have your freedom?" Ginga asked

"MY DAD SAID THAT IT IS ALL WASTE" Zaryk said

"You're wrong" Ginga said and suddenly there appeared all of Ginga's memories when he lost his father until today.

"I never had a chance to meet my mother, I lost my father two times, my friends betrayed me, I became blind but I easily moved on and forget that past and looked into the future. I also want revenge against them but revenge will bring you nothing" Ginga said but Zaryk just laugh at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Such words you got there but I am now doing this for my own gain! Now here I hold is a bomb only 6 more minutes and both of us will die" Zaryk said as he is holding the bomb.

"You could kill everyone in the building! My friends are still on the 4th floor you can't be doing that!" Ginga said as he started to panic. He can't let his friends and other bladers die in an explosion. And they will be done in less than 7 minutes. Then Ginga charged on Zaryk to get the bomb and throw it away. But Zaryk grabbed a rock and use it to hit Ginga's head that cause to bleed even more. But only one minute to go. He used his last strength and charge again and this time the clock was ticking.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Kyouya and the others were already outside when the loud explosion occurred. "GINGA/GINGA-SAN!" they all screamed in unison that the building exploded. Atsuko and Madoka kneeled down and cried like there is no tomorrow while the others just stared in the building, but deep inside the Legendary Bladers are crying for their betrayed friend.

THERE WAS SILENCE

DEATH SILENCE

GRIEVING SILENCE

In less than thirty minutes the police, fire department and ambulance came. They already found Zaryk on the 12th floor. The 13th to 20th floor was already destroyed by the Explosion. They never thought all of it. Everything happened so fast I never thought of it. The police and firefighters are still trying to find Ginga.

Now two days have past and nothing has happened yet. All of us are silent especially Kyouya; we are still waiting for the call but nothing. Then someone kicked the door and revealed to be Masamune and Yu.

"GUYS! GUYS! There is something you need to know!" Masamune said with a happy expression.

"Then for the love of Zeus spit it out!" Atsuko and Madoka demanded

"They found him! They found Ginga!" Masamune screamed. Everyone was filled with joy and went to the hospital as fast as they can.

===HOSPITAL ====

Kyouya and the group arrived at the hospital and the nurse said that his room is located at the 3rd floor and his room number was 233. When they were now in front of his room; Madoka insisted that she go first to his room. Madoka saw Ginga, she just let her tears slide as she saw Ginga's condition. He has a bandage all over his head, arms and abdomen; a oxygen mask was visible through his pale skin and a machine that allows to transfer blood cause Ginga already lost too much blood from Zaryk's torture and fight. The Doctor told them that Ginga was in a coma; but the doctor was shocked at Ginga's injuries. THEY WERE FATAL. But managed to save him just in time. They also examined his eyes; but there is no cure for recovering his eyesight, then that means that Ginga is forever blind! Madoka insisted that she will watch Ginga over; she never left Ginga's side all day and night. She also saw Ginga's expression from his long sleep it's like he was having a nightmare. But Madoka just grabbed his hand and held his hand with tears falling over the Ginga's cheeks.

Now a week have past and everyone just helped the other bladers to forget that incident. Madoka was still in the hospital watching over Ginga and still thinking about him. This time the oxygen mask was still visible but the blood transferring machine was already gone. Then in one brief moment Madoka saw that Ginga is waking up. When Ginga opened his eyes Madoka still saw grey not golden-brown eyes.

"Who...are you?" Ginga asked. Madoka's heart was shattered when Ginga can't remember; she wanted to punch that Zaryk guy for hitting his head.

"Don't you remember me? Ginga please remember" Madoka pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything" Ginga apologized for he can't remember what she was talking about.

Madoka just cried as his only love never remembered her. She cried again as she held Ginga's hand. But Ginga saw something when Madoka's hand was in his hand. He saw some people and him from that girl's memories.

'These people... they were familiar' Ginga thought then one by one he remembered everything that happened. He already forgave those people. His friends. Then when his eyes were open he now found Madoka who is still crying. Madoka felt that her hand was being held tightly then she heard something that make her happy once again.

"Madoka"

"GINGA YOU REMEMBER"

"Everything"

Then Madoka hugged Ginga which cause Ginga's injuries to sore. "AHHH Madoka it still hurts"

"AH sorry" Madoka apologized.

"Madoka will you close your eyes?" Ginga said then Madoka listened and closed her eyes. Then Madoka felt something in her lips; when she opened she saw Ginga kissed her! But she relaxed and also melted into a kiss. His lips felt so warm and soft like foam. The two enjoyed it and when they broke out for air they said this word in unison. "I LOVE YOU"

_ME: NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!_

_ZARYK: *KNEELS DOWN AND PRAY*AHHHHHHH!_

_BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMM_

_EVERYONE: OUCH THAT'S GOTTA HURT_

_GINGA: THERE IS STILL ONE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE AUTUMN'S SCARS IS FINISHED_

_KURO: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER!_

_EVERYONE: GO SHOOT!_


	12. Chapter 12

_ME: LAST CHAPTER AND THE FINALE OF AUTUMN'S SCARS *SNIFFS* LOVEBIRDS DO THE DISCLAIMER_

_GINGA AND MADOKA: *BLUSHING* UH... WELL... PHANTOM1511 NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME ONLY HER OC._

_EVERYONE: *DANCING* YEAH VICTORY DANCE! THAT BASTARDS DEAD AND THIS STORY REACHED THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_ME: *DANCING* ENJOY*_

CHAPTER 12: REUNITED TO A NEW BRIGHT FUTURE!

Kyouya and the others went to the hospital as fast as they can; they already know that Ginga has finally awake! And they all rush with excitement and happiness. They arrived in the hospital and as usual the annoying so called #1 or legendary blader wanabe, Masamune Kadoya has challenged another crazy, childish race which ended up all of them joining for they were excited to see him. As they reach the door they saw Ginga sleeping and Madoka, watching him while holding his hands. They saw Ginga's sleeping form; he now looked peaceful and not like he was having a endless nightmare anymore. Madoka saw that her friends are already outside waiting.

"Ginga, wake up there's someone who would like to see you" Madoka said as she shake Ginga carefully for some of his injuries are still not yet fully been healed. Ginga then opened his eyes and try to sit up but winced in pain; but Madoka helped him by getting those pillows in the sofa. When Madoka was done helping Ginga sit she then call them.

"Guys you can come in now" Madoka said; as the door opened the first one to enter was her cousin Atsuko Hikari.

"Kuro- I mean Ginga-san you're okay!" Atsuko said as she gave Ginga a bone crushing hug.

"AH Atsuko! Still hurts!" Ginga said as he winced the pain in his body.

"Ah gomen! Oh by the way there are some other people that will visit you" Atsuko said as she opened the door. Then Ginga saw his old friends; then every dark memories went through his mind. He just then looked down to his hands as his friends entered the room.

"Hi...Ginga" Kyouya greeted to try to remove the silence but Ginga never said a single word.

"Ginga just please listen to us ok?" Masamune said then Ginga gave them a small nod then looked down again.

"We're so sorry for everything Ginga. We never thought about what will happen when we don't think this through like now. You lost a father, a childhood friend and... your eyesight; but now we don't want to lose you Ginga. You're the reason we became the person today, you are the reason we were able to defeat nemesis, you help Yuki find the warriors, you are the center of everything Ginga. I-we need you back on our side. Cause you always know what to say in this kind of situations and give us a friendly advice in our troubled times" Kyouya said then he kneeled down and bowed his head to show his respect towards Ginga. The others (except Madoka and Atsuko) just bowed their heads towards Ginga.

"Please forgive us Ginga" They said in unison as they continue bowing or kneeling down towards Ginga.

Then Ginga decided to speak. "I already forgave you guys. I just wanna see if you really care; but I was right. Even if you take away my eyesight but how could you take away those precious memories. Don't show me those pose of respect and ultimate power. I never wanted even to hurt you; I just wanna feel it for myself. But those words were very nice; I didn't expect that but thank you. Thank you for giving me that kind of friendship; meeting all of you is an honor and not a disgrace. I am happy that I am alive to see you all. I guess the saying was right. Scars that are very deep can be healed by the power of friendship. I also thank you for healing my scars and unmasking myself. You are the best friends a lucky guy like me to have"

Everyone was shock at Ginga's words. Some were in tears and some were just starring at awe. Then Masamune butt in "GUYS GROUP HUG!" but he received a whack in his head by King.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! You could hurt Ginga even more" King screamed

"OUCH! Hey! No need to be rough" Masamune and King started to argue as the others just facepalm or sweatdrop at the scene.

'I am luck these are my friends!' Ginga thought as he looked out the window.

===2 DAYS LATER====

Ginga was finally out of the hospital and was wearing his new wing liked mask as usual to hide his eyes. Then Atsuko came to his cousin's side.

"Ginga-san can you come to the B-pit" Atsuko asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure!" who could resist his cousin's cute puppy eyes. Then Atsuko assist his cousin in walking.

Then Ginga just walked all the way to the B-pit. He was in deep thought at what his friends was planning. As they reach B-pit he heard his friends screamed "SUPRISE!"

"HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY GINGA-SAN!" Atsuko greeted his cousin.

"Wow everyone remembered" Ginga said happily. Then Madoka went near Ginga and they both kissed in everyone's suprise.

"WHAT THE!" (King)

"OH MY GOD!" (Masamune)

"SOMEONE PUNCH ME! AM I DREAMING?" (Kyouya)

"MY COUSIN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" (Atsuko)

"oooohhhhhhhh LOVEBIRDS" (Kenta and Tithi)

When Madoka and Ginga broke out for air they saw their friends and Atsuko starring at them with wide eyes that were about to pop out. Then Masamune broke the shocked silent.

"So who's up for celebrating the new couple and some cake" Masamune said

Then everyone just asked Ginga and Madoka about their relationships while eating. Masamune and King were having a cake contest, Yu and Tithi just talked while eating. Then Atsuko saw Kyouya went outside then she followed. She then saw Kyouya just starring at the skies.

"LONELY, I'm STILL LONELY" Atsuko sang in a joke tone.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Kyouya said

"You don't have to be so mean" Atsuko said with a bubbly voice.

"Ah so... are we cool now" Kyouya said as he was blushing very much.

"Well this is a sign that were cool" Atsuko said as she kissed Kyouya in the cheeks that cause him to blush so much.

"Well see you inside" Atsuko said as she went inside. Then Ginga appeared out of nowhere that cause Kyouya to be startled.

"WHAT THE HELL GINGA!" Kyouya screamed

"Sorry! I saw that Kyouya. Ooooohhh my rival has a crush with my cousin" Ginga joked Kyouya.

"SHUT UP!" Kyouya hiss at Ginga and just decided to get inside. Then Ginga just stare at the bright skies and remembering every memories.

"I am glad to be alive"

_**THE END!**_

_ME: OKAY DONE! WELL SEE YOU IN MY NEXT STORIES!_

_EVERYONE: GGGGGOOOOO SSSSHHHHOOOOT!_


End file.
